Hyper Persona Rebirth 1
by NewbieFanficter
Summary: What with this story? Persona 3? It's too dark, we need humour. So this main character will unite force with another one and things will go more insane. Main characters clash. 'I will not let the main character position to you, Minty!.' 'Then show me, Neptunia, your main character power' What? That the person is too stoic.? Not here. Minato OOC by Gamindustry influence. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**OK** **, new history, guys and...**

 **I don't know what to write so, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Persona Series.**

 **This will be short Prologue like always( if 'always' counts 2) and if you like review please, don't be shy.**

 **And if you want me to continue with this story, then praise me. I work with Praisetonium.**

 **I wanted to upload my two other stories but university didn't let me with, now I'm free so I will upload more frequently. I hope so.**

Death; for a time, mankind wished for death. Mankind grew tired, apathetic. Mankind simply wanted to die. But despite the overwhelming voices of this desire, although Nyx, the goddess and mother of Shadows and bringer of the Fall, descended into the world, humanity did not die that day.

Even though the world had surrendered and was willing to die there and now, a small group of individuals who S.E.E.S (Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad) were called rose and faced what appeared to be an inevitable fate. Among those guys their leader, Minato Arisato, a student of 2n year of high school was. To prevent the end of humanity, he used the pinnacle of his power, the Universe, to create a seal to seal Nyx. Now his body is that of a statue while his soul is within the seal, in a plane different from that of all space.

Now, in this space called the Collective Unconscious, walks a figure. A deity wearing a mask,a black turtleneck shirt and black pants fastened by a belt. His hair is also recoloured to a dark burgundy shade and his ponytail, his mask has the image of a violet butterfly wing in the left side of his face.

At this time, this strange figure walks toward a large golden door whose centre contains the statue of Minato Arisato.

'' Ummm, this power is still impressive, never in my long time I have seen such power, that one of my guests managed to create his own Arcana seems incredible, a great guest actually '' This figure was throwing compliments to his former guest , who sacrificed himself to save the world.

Leaving after so many compliments, the figure is close to the door and starts making strange hand gestures.

''It is impossible to destroy it, its necessary the energy of Armageddon and Armageddon R together to make a scratch, no wonder that mindless beast is so desperate '' The figure said and made a hole in the door (what?), that hole will bring him to Minato's own dimension, where his soul is used to boost the Great Seal. He expected to see a boy with soulless eyes and when he told him who he was, he will punch him in the face, he would not be the first one but this was his fate when he signed the contract of the Velvet Room. 'I accept this fate by my free will' that was what was stipulated in the contract and he must fulfill it.

The mysterious figure entered in the door's open path and closed it immediately, he will not risk the humanity's life with a stupid mistake like leaving the door open.

He walked forward without stopping, not looking at the beautiful starry sky, it looked like a nevulosa. The reason that the mysterious man is here is unknown for now, but seems in a hurry. Something bad must have happened.

He walked, and walked, until he reached the spot where the young boy were. As I said before, he expected to see a boy with empty eyes, starring at the sky, with nothing better to do. Being trapped in the Great Seal can't give you much entertainment .

But what he saw betrayed his expectations. There was a blue-haired boy, wearing a black school uniform and around his neck was his signature accessory, in his neck wears a pair of headphones. He hasn't aged because in the Collective Unconscious, and therefore, in the Great Seal, the concept of time doesn't exist so he was technically trapped in his 17 years old's body.

''Agh, I lost'' The blue-haired boy, Minato, said to no one that the mysterious man can see. There he was playing a... videogame?

''Nah, not bad boy, you last longer than the last time, you're improving.'' A new voice said and the man, he could not help looking around to find the source of that voice.

''Even so, I still cannot beat you, Croire. You're too good playing videogames'' Minato said and the mysterious man could not help but feel a little annoyed that he was being ignored.

''Nah, unlike my other half, I enjoy things like playing games other than work and work'' The mysterious voice that now has a name, Croire, said.

''Ah? You never told me about your other half, so you're an incomplete being? Or an independent being created by someone and then you split in two?'' Minato said, interested in Croire's story.

''Hoi, too fast boy, we're in Chapter 1 of this fan fiction so you must wait. You don't want to spoil this story, right?'' Croire said, making a strange commentary.

''Yes, yes, sorry Croire. So, it is about time that we greet the mysterious man who has waited patiently, he has been listening to us all the time but we have been ignoring.'' Minato then turn his face to the mysterious man, his blue eyes was staring him. '' So, who are you? I don't want to call you 'mysterious man' forever and I'm sure that the author agrees with me in this.'' Minato said, breaking the 4th wall (If you don't know Hyperdimension Neptunia, I tell you, you will see a lot of this).

''That's right, who are you, old man?'' Croire, the being that the mysterious man (this will be the last time I will call him that, It's annoying) cannot see, said with curiosity. ''You know that eavesdropping is very rude without reason, so I will ask you again, who are you?'' She was now upset.

''You are right, first presentations, my name is Philemon, master of the Velvet Room, please to meet you'' Philemon said bowing lightly.

''Minato Arisato, never heard about you'' Minato presents himself. '' Wait so you are the Velvet Room's master and not Igor?'' Minato asked.

''Yes, Igor is only a creation of mine.''

''So you're the person who give me that contract and sent me to a year of hell, right?'' Minato said with a menacing voice, he was joining puzzle piece.

''In a sense, yes, it was me'' Philemon nodded, knowing what would happen next.

''Croire, can you get out of my lap for a moment, please? I need to do something'' Minato said with a dark voice, the light in his eyes disappeared.

''Interesting, this turn of events seems interesting, It will not matter to you if I am in the background, right?'' Croire said amused by the situation, or surprised by Minato's change of tone.

''It doesn't matter'' Minato said.

Philemon heard Croire chuckling. ''Now you're the blunt protagonist type? You're getting more interesting, Minato'' Croire said and Philemon finally saw the being called Croire.

She has a blonde hair, a very, very blonde hair that for a second, he thought it was white, like Igor's attendants. She has lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. Her hair was chin length and appeared messy. She wears a red and black ear piece. She was floating from a pink and purple themed book and in her back had sharp blue and purple wings.

Describing now her clothes, she wears a black dress with red and white designs on it and a big pink gem at the center. Connected to it are black chained pieces to attach to the cape worn below her shoulders, which also have white detailing and pink gems. Around her right arm is a deep red ribbon.

Croire chuckled ''That was an exact description'' She said to anyone in particular.

She was smiling at him widely, she was getting fun with the situation and she wanted to see it.

She then turned to him, her smile didn't change.'' So you're the one that will trigger the first event about Minato's past? He told me very little about his past so this will be an interesting change of events, good or bad, we'll see it, right Mask Man?'' Croire said with her eternal smile, Philemon thought her way of speaking was strange but he didn't want to think about it deeply.

Philemon turned to Minato who was looking him with empty eyes. In front of him was the person that sealed his fate, that contract to the Velvet Room was a death sentence and he signed it, now that Minato think about it, he was a stupid. If he had not signed that contract, could he have live a normal life? Now he can never know it because he was trapped here, in this prison.

And the one who threw him here was in front of him.

Minato went to him with an overwhelming speed, only very few could have see him, but there were only Croire and Philemon.

Minato then threw a punch to Philemon's face, he didn't contain a little, it could even be said that he was going to smash his face, but Philemon does not defend the blow and received across the face sending him flying through the void.

''What are you doing?. Defend yourself!'' Minato said, a defiant tone came out of his mouth.

''Yeah, that's right, if you don't defend, then this battle is pointless!''. Croire shouted with all her might. ''C'mon, you're suppose to be a cheated secret boss that appear in the prologue of a game or history and revealed a part of the protagonist's past, and then the protagonist, who is cheated too by plot reasons, will kick your ass, only to lose out of screen. Then by more coincidences or plot convenience, the protagonist will survive but with his level back to 1. You know, the usual stuff.'' Croire explained to Philemon, with Minato nodding his head, understanding all. But Philemon did't understand nothing, what are they talking about?

''Or we will go directly to the beginning of my new story?'' Minato said and Philemon couldn't help but get stunned.

''What are you talking about, Minato?'' Philemon asked, eyeing Croire, whose smile was even more pronounced.

She was planning something, it seems that the bad feeling that Philemon perceived was true.

''Well, Philemon, the truth is that Croire lied about one thing, she knows my past and she thinks my story is too dark, gory and has an unjust end. She said 'the protagonists who made a great sacrifice and no reward is not fashionable, they are not kept'. So the **three** of us have thought to do a sequel in another dimension to lighten a little the story. In my opinion this is not a bad idea, that is, people often writes crossovers where I go to other worlds so I agreed, although it may be a little out of character. Croire told me that this world breaks the 4th wall constantly so I have to change to adapt to this new world thing. Well, whatever.'' Minato finally finish his explanation.

''Well, The fact is that there is a condition.'' Croire said, opening a vortex.

''Wait, what?'' Minato said, sucked into the vortex.

''That you will be reborn and you will lose your memories'' Croire said with a bright smile.

''But...but that is god-damned CLICHEEEEEEEEEE'' Minato screamed in the last word, his body disappearing in the vortex.

If Philemon was not stunned before, he was now. This being, Croire, is insanely powerful, enough to break down the barriers between different dimensions.

''You, who are you?'' Philemon said very cautious, now he want to know if this being was a threat.

Croire turned to look him again. That damn smile in her face. For her everything seems a joke, or maybe is a facade?

''Me?'' Croire said pointing her finger to herself. ''I am only a person who like a good history, I have a feeling that this may be a good story.'' Croire then looked more intently at Philemon. ''Don't take me wrong, I'm not taking this as a joke, I only want to be entertained. And I'm sure that boy will do many fun things.''

''Well, this is the end of the prologue, so...'' Croire did a dramatic pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **STORY START!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **When 'angel of light and darkness' said that he was dropping Hyper-Persona. I had three premonitions for a crossovers of this type.**

 **One was with Hyperdimension Neptunia rebirth 1, THIS.**

 **Another with** **Hyperdimension Neptunia rebirth 2 and 3.**

 **And finally a similar story of Hyper-Persona.**

 **If you want a short prologue, PM me. Here we only talk about this story.**

 **Junpei: Hey, How they play games there?**

 **Minato and Croire waved their hands in the air.**

 **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIC.**

 **See you later.**

 **PD: I plan to do the first Persona-Seirei Tsukai no Bladedance crossover, so wish me luck.**


	2. Nep 2

**I don't own Persona Series or Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Nep 2: Meeting the Main Character.**

 **Planeptune**

Gamindustri.

In this reality shift realm there are 4 CPUs (Console Patron Unit).

They live in Celestia, a beautiful world that is separate from the land they oversee.

Now, this world has 4 floating landmasses , each ruled by a different goddess.

The CPU Black Heart, and her ''Land of Black Regality'', Lastation.

The CPU Green Heart, and her ''Land of Green Pasture'', Leanbox.

The CPU White Heart, and her ''Land of White Serenity, Lowee.

And our CPU Purple Heart, and her ''Land of Purple Progress'', Planeptune.

Thought his grandfather had a pervy face when he mention them. Minato wonders why for a moment but then he realized at a time.

They are goddess, of course they are stunning. Minato clicked his tongue, cursing himself for doubting Purple Heart.

Here, the CPUs fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindustri.

The battle is etched in history. This is the Console Wars.

How long have they been fighting? Some said since Gamindustri was created, others since before. Minato was not interested in rumours. But rumours can contain clues so he always eavesdrops a conversation when there is something interesting, He does that so naturally that looks like he did that before, maybe in his past life, if reincarnation exist.

 _'But hey, I didn't present myself, I'm Minato, Planeptune's citizen and fervent follower of Purple Heart. Since I'm doing this presentation of the world where I'm living, I will talk a little about Planeptune. From the point of view of other cities, the nation looks to be the most futuristic and advanced looking compared to the others. In terms of technology, Planeptune also looks to be the most advanced. It's filled with towering buildings and structures. The bottom of the landmass is also filled with buildings and skyscrapers. But I don't know how to go there, doesn't gravity work there? Or I will need a cat or a raven to go there?_

 _I'm sorry, I'm going out of topic. But I explained all you need to know for now about Planeptune. So now we will do a scene change to..._

 _What? You want to know about me? Am I popular?. Ok dear readers, I guess you can imagine me walking to the next event part while I'm talking about myself._

 _My name is Minato, age 15, parents dead, my father was a monster hunter, very famous I heard, but suddenly dissipated. My mother was a researcher in some sort of lab I've even forgotten the name. For her work my mother was not home so my grandfather was the one who took care of me._

 _Yes, the pervert one, he tried to convert me in a fellow pervert, but he failed._

 _._

 _._

 _Okay, don't stare me like that, please. Maybe a...a little, but only to get a few laughs, I will not do sexual harassment, let maintain the T-rated...for now._

 _'Ehem' Yes, please forget that part._

 _Seriously, forget it._

 _I'll continue if you stop judging me. Now if you use the imagination, you will see I'm a blue-haired boy unkempt at the front. My bangs covers my right eye, giving me an air of mistery, I looks like the "cliche cool guy". And my headphones, I never leave home without them._

 _My outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves._

 _Hobbies? Sleep, lazying around, music, anime, manga, videogames, eating Compa's sweets. The normal hobbies for someone who lives in Gamindustri.(Save eating Compa's sweets)_

 _Ohoooooooooo, so you ask who is Compa. We'll see her at home so wait a bit._

 _Or better, use the square button to skip this walk. I recommend it._

 _Just how long will I walk?_

Scene Change: Minato and Compa's home.

 _Thanks._

With this little self-presentation, Minato entered to his house, a person was waiting in the lounge.

''Ah, welcome back'' His cousin, Compa, said sitting on a sofa.

''I'm back, Compa'' Minato said and puts a bag of groceries on the table.

''Do you want me to cook?'' Minato asked.

Compa shook her head. '' It's not necessary. Today is my turn.'' Compa said with a sweet smile.

''Then I am at your disposal, Compa'' Minato said and immediately went to the terrace of the building, Compa smiled that was not unnoticed by Minato.

 _Man, I have the most cutest cousin ever!_ Minato exclaimed in his mind, and decided to spend time looking at the sky, listening music. He's always surprised how fast time flies when he uses this routine. In the moment that you finish to read this sentences.

''Minato, the food is ready'' His desu-cousin have finish the dinner. And if he has to go with my nose, the smell, seems to be delicious.

''I'm going there'' Minato shouted and went straight to the dinner. This will be the end of a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Compa sighed as she was staring at the food, this behaviour earned a worried look and a raising brow from Minato.

''Something wrong?'' Minato asked worried.

''The school is closing down due to the recent attacks of monsters'' Compa said with a worried expression in her face.

Monsters are pretty much normal in Gamindustri, it's common to hear attacks of monster, but recently it's been more attacks than usual. It's strange.

''If the monsters decided to attack Planeptune, what would we do?'' Compa asked in a complete worried manner.

Minato shrug his shoulders. '' I don't know, Compa'' He said. ''But we don't have to worry, after all Lady Purple Heart will protect us. And I will not let nothing bad happen to you''

Compa seems that she wanted to say something but Minato yawned, meaning that the conversation ends here.

''Sorry but I will go to bed early so, good night'' Minato said and he went straight to the bed to catch his beloved sleep.

''Ok, good night'' Compa replied in a sweet tone of voice.

Now in his bed, Minato can think in the words Compa said.

If the monsters are becoming more aggressive then it's about time they decide to attack cities, that can be a problem.

Minato decided to try to get some sleep, and soon two seconds before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are very few things that can drive Minato mad.

One is his friends getting hurt.

Other is wasting food.

And the last one is waking him up.

And the sounds of commotion in Compa's room was driving him mad.

Minato got up and went straight as a bullet to Compa's room. He was about to open the door but then he heard a scream in the room.

Minato entered in the room immediately and he freeze.

There was Compa, trying to put bandages to a preteen with purple hair, although her tears and cries of pain that seemed too tight.

And of course the purple girl doesn't have clothes. Yeah, a fanservice scene in chapter 2? It's clear that the author doesn't have imagination.

But that doesn't matter, this is good for his eyes so he approves.

But whee-whoo, this is pretty intense in the good way.

If Minato doesn't know better he could ensure that they were playing S&M, hell she even do a ribbon with the bandages in her arm.

''Stop, stop, too tight, too tight!'' the girl screamed in pain with the power of tight bandages.

''Please stay with me'' Compa said holding the bandages.

No wait, this is wrong. This is definitely wrong. Minato is seeing a purple girl being torture by his own cousin and he isn't doing anything. Why? How he let Compa do that? He doesn't know. But when he gained consciousness.

''Ah'' The purple girl lost hers.

''Nep-Nep? Are you okay?! Please, come back!'' The pre-teen didn't respond. ''Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep?!'' Compa shouted.

(BGM: Metal Gear Solid)

 **Game Over**

Nooooooooooo, she died?!. She had her whole life ahead. She was a good girl. (Supposedly) Whyyyyyyyyyy? Continue! Please push continue don't let this story die?!

''Compa'' Compa turns her head and she sees Minato with a shocked expression. ''Compa, sorry to say you this but'' Minato then goes to the girl's side ''she is dead'' Minato said wiping away a tear. ''But don't worry, it's not your fault. As your little cousin'' Minato put his hands in Compa's shoulders.''I will bear the blame''.

Compa shook her head. '' No, Minato. It was my fault, so I will take the blame.'' She was on the verge of tears.

Minato was on the verge of tears too.'' Compa''

''You know that she isn't really dead, right?'' Just to make sure that she know that he was exaggerating the situation.

''Eh?'' She must be joking, right?. ''She is not?'' She is not joking?! Seriously, how can you be so innocent, Compa?

''Nepu, Th-That was too close... I was just an inch away from entering the light'' The purple girl regained consciousness again. Thanks goodness.

''I think I'll go to the other room, I enjoyed this fanservice scene, but unless the author change the rated to M, I will not comment further. Thanks to the view.'' Minato said as he left the room, leaving them with what they had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato was waiting in the lounge, with his headphones on. He was waiting for her cousin and her friend came to the room to make presentations. It should not take long. And if someone there is thinking in going to look, the response is 'no'. Minato has a sense of privacy that he will respect in 90 %.

 _I'm not my old man so stop thinking I will do something perverted because this is a Neptunia story._

While Minato was cursing to nobody in his mind, like a stupid ( _the stupid is you)_ , the two girls in question entered in the room. Minato looked at them and he could take a look of purple girl.

Like he said before, she has purple hair, she wears a white and purple trimmed hoodie and so he can see she wears d-pads in the hair.

The purple girl the spoke with a big smile in the bubbly manor possible. ''Hello there, what's your name?''

Minato had a good first impression from her. She was direct. ''Minato'' He replied.

''Huuuum'' She seems to be thinking deeply. ''Minato, Minato, no that's boring. Mina, Mina, no she will appear in the sequel. Minny'' She seemed to be repeating his name for some reason, although, Minny?.

''Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Neptune, or Nep-Nep or Neppy apparently I'm amnesiac since I forgot all except my name.'' She said all too bubbly.

.

.

.

.

'What?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Pudding? Um, what's a pudding?'' Neptune asked.

''You don't know what a pudding is?'' Compa questioned back.

''Nope, never heard of it. Does it taste good?'' Neptune continued with the interrogatory.

''Just a minute. Let me bring one...'' Compa said as she walked out the room for grab a pudding from the fridge.

This left Minato and Neptune alone in the room. Minato sat there quietly while Neptune was about to explode with excitement. For a pudding.

''You seem ready to burst, Neptunia.'' Minato asked. He thought it was better start a conversation that deal with an overexcited Neptune.

''I'm hoping to explode with sweetness'' Neptune replied to the blue haired boy. Yep, this will be the beginning of a great friendship. A friendship full of rare, pathetic and funny situations.

"Then, Neptunia, be prepared for an explosion of flavor and sweetness you can not eat anything else in your amnesic life." Minato said with a little of epicness necessary for a important part in Neptune's life, her initiation into *Puddingty*.

Neptune's eyes began to shine like stars in the night. By his description, pudding seems a delicacy of Goddesses. Now she can't wait to eat pudding and of course, pudding is the food for chosen ones.

And by the sacred road called a corridor to the place where few dare to tread called 'kitchen', appears a saint that even those pagans worship, a saint whose smile heats the coldest hearts.

Yes, it's Compa, our sacred desu-cousin who all adore. Praise her, mongrels.

And in her hands brings two pudding, that's even better.

''Hmm...'' Neptune uses Appraise-sama to analyse the pudding. ''So this yellow thing is a pudding'' Neptune started to poke the pudding causing it wiggle.''Whoa, it wiggles when you poke it!''.

Minato chuckled ''Well, that always happen, it's fun to see it wiggle before you eat it.'' Minato said

''Oh I understand, it's fun to poke soft things, It cause a nice chill when they start to wiggle. Especially if they are big.'' Neptune said with a smirk in her face.

''Yeah, when they are big the feeling of fulfillment when they wiggle is unprecedented.'' Minato said extending his right hand to Neptune. ''I knew from the moment I saw you that we would be good friends so let's shake hands in the name of fellowship, Neptunia.''

''Yes buddy'' Neptune hopped and shook his hand, their eyes crossed and shared a moment of silence to strengthen their new friendship, like he said before, a stupid but beautiful one.

''Eh?''Compa let out a sound, she seems dazed by the events that took place in this room.''What happened here?'' Compa asked.

''We only formed a bond, Compa.'' Minato said looking his cousin.''A bond formed by our love for poking things'' Minato said forming a smile.

''But enough of this, Neptunia. If you do not hurry up I will eat your pudding'' Minato stated.

''Yes~'' Neptune said but continued to poke the pudding with a smile in her face. This Neptune.

"Nep-Nep...did you lose your memory of food too?" Compa asked while Neptune poked the pudding.

Neptune took some time to think, Minato and Compa looking each other.

"I remember cake and stuff, so I guess I don't really know what it is" Neptune answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Chomp it!" Minato said, eating his own pudding.

"Well, here I go!'' Neptune then did a *chomp* sound and let the flavor wandered her tongue.

Neptune has a vision of herself in a warm beach, she was taking a walk with a sunset background. She then entered the sea and was allowed to float placidly, letting the waves swing her, as in the arms of her mother.

''The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!" Neptune declared, her entire being shining brilliantly.

''Really...?'' Compa asked for confirmation.

''Really! This has got to have been made by the finest chef in the whole world'' Neptune responded, Minato could only chuckled at her statement, only gaining a look of confusion.

''Where can I get more?'' Neptune asked ignoring the chuckling in Minato's direction but that only made him laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?'' Neptune asked.

''Nothing, it's only that those puddings are homemade'' Minato responded when he stopped laughing. ''And you are in front of the 'finest chef in the whole world''

Neptune opened her eyes in realization and looked Compa. ''Amazing...Compa...you are a genius'' Neptune said full of admiration.

''Of course she is. She is truly a genius'' Minato said with the eyes full of respect for his cousin.

''Oh, stop teasing me, you two. Wait a minute. Let me get more!'' Compa said running to the kitchen.

And some puddings later.

''Your homemade pudding was a blast, Compa!'' Neptune said.

''Ahhhh, I'm glad to be alive, and I will not correct that phrase, Neptunia'' Minato said.

''I'm happy you liked it. By the way, what are you going to do now, Nep-Nep'' Compa asked.

Now that was interesting.

''Well, I want to know what happened, so I will go back to where I was found.'' Neptune decided her next movement.

''Ooh! Then I can take you there, Nep-Nep'' Compa replied.

''Alright, that's awesome let's go'' Neptune was already ready to go.''Do you want to come along with us?'' Neptune asked Minato.

''Sure, I don't have nothing better to do'' Minato nodded.

''That's even more awesome, the more people in the party the better so let's go'' Neptune rushed to the door.

''Wait Nep-Nep, you're going in the wrong way'' Compa rushed behind her.

Well, it seems things are going to be crazier.

This could be a lot of fun.

 **End of Nep 2**


End file.
